Electrical circuit connection and power distribution assemblies, commonly referred to as "junction boxes," are used within automobiles to provide a convenient physical and electrical interface for the selective connection between the various automobile electrical circuits and between these circuits and various components, such as fuses and relays. Importantly, these automobile junction boxes also allow for the relatively efficient "troubleshooting" of these circuits by providing efficient access to the circuitry as well as providing an efficient and selective coupling and distribution of electrical power to these circuits and components. While prior junction boxes provided such a desired circuit, component, and electrical power distributive and connective interface, they suffered from several drawbacks.
Particularly, due to the complexity and the number of the various automobile circuits and components, prior junction boxes included and required the formation of a multi-dimensional, non-uniform, and relatively complicated stamped metal fret circuit pattern which required a relatively large amount of time to create, was "statically" designed to operate only with a unique circuit and component configuration, and was not capable of being easily and dynamically modified. Typically, a new junction box design was required for each new model of automobile that was produced and for each model that was electrically modified from one year to the next, thereby adding to the overall cost and complexity of modifying and creating new automobile designs.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved junction box which may be utilized by a wide variety of automobiles having different types, numbers, and arrangements of electrical circuits and components, thereby reducing the overall automobile production cost.